Participant enrollment was completed for the first phase of this project in 9/2012, resulting in a sample of 117 military personnel seeking care for a sleep disorder. We elected to continue recruitment of participants and to develop a second phase to the study. The institutional review board approval of re-initiating this project was approved on 8/13/2013, and we have collected an additional 57 participance. All participants in this study underwent a polysomonographic sleep evlauation and had blood collected for biomarker measurement which includes proteomics, gene-expression and DNA methyltion. Participants are seen at baseline and then 6 weeks following this. We use follow-up data to examine changes in symptoms with standard of care interventions. Accomplishments: Publications: Heinzelmann M, Lee, H., Baxter T, Mysliwiec V., Gill, J.M., (2014) Sleep Restoration Is Associated with Reduced Plasma C-reactive Protein and Depression Symptoms in Military Personnel with Sleep Disturbance after Deployment. Sleep Medicine, Online Release, September 10, 2014 Gill J, Lee H, Barr T, Heinzelmann M, Rak H, Mysliwiec V. (2014) Lower health related quality of life in U.S. military personnel is associated with service-related disorders and inflammation. Psychiatric Research, Apr 30;216(1):116-22. Heinzlemann M, Reddy S, Lee H, French L, Mysliwiec V, Baxter T, Barr T, Gill, J (2014). Military Personnel with Chronic Symptoms Following Blast Traumatic Brain Injury Have Differential Expression of Neuronal Recovery and Epidermal Growth Factor Receptor Genes, Frontiers in Neurology, Online Release, October 6, 2014 Mysliwiec V, Capaldi V, Gill J, Mastangas P, Roth B, (In press, 2014) Adherence to Positive Airway Pressure Therapy in U.S. Military Personnel with Sleep Apnea Improves Sleepiness, Sleep Quality and Depressive Symptoms. Military Medicine. Barr T, Livingston W, Guardadoa P, Baxter T, Mysliwiec V, Gill, J (In Press, 2014) Military Personnel with Traumatic Brain Injuries and Insomnia Have Reductions in PTSD and Improved Perceived Health Following Sleep Restoration; A Relationship Moderated by Inflammation. Annual Review of Nursing Research. Special issue on traumatic brain injuries. Gill J, Lee H, Reddy S, Barr T, Heinzelmann M, Mysliwiec V. (Accepted) Differential Expression of Sleep Regulating Genes in Military Personnel with Insomnia. Biological Research in Nursing.